This subprojectconcerns the testing and incorporation of new algorithms for the analysis of autoradiograms into software packages made available to the scientific community. During this year we have released a new version of BRAIN and have distributed it to our users. Additionally 3 other applications have been developed and distributed. Two of these are plug-in filters for NIH Image, a widely used public domain software, and a stand-alone 3D application which allows users to reslice their volumetric dataset.